Eli's Illness
by 8812epic
Summary: What's wrong with Eli? Can Trixie and the Shane Gang find out? By the way I'm 13 and this is my third fic. please read and review. and i can't read Spanish sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Eli's Illness

Chapter One What's Wrong With Eli?

Trixie looked behind her, there was Eli. Something was wrong. He didn't have his usual smile that he normally had after defeating Blakk in a battle. "Eli," Trixie asked, "what's wrong?" "Nothing, nothing" said Eli exhaustedly, "just a little tired, that's all."

One hour later, "according to Pronto, we should be at the hideout soon." Pronto said to the rest of the gang. "I think we know the way to the hideout Pronto." Kord told Pronto in his a-matter-of-fact voice.

In about fifteen minutes they had reached the hideout. Eli rode his mechabeast into the garage, dismounted, and walked inside. Trixie was right behind him, "Eli, you sure your alright?" Trixie asked once more. "I told you I'm fine!" Eli yelled, then he walked down the stares and into his room.

A couple hours later at dinner time, Trixie went down stares to Eli's room, and knocked on his door, "Eli, it's time for dinner." Trixie said. No response. "Eli?" Trixie asked. All she could hear was a cough. Then she turned and started to walk away. Behind her she heard the door open and Eli walked out. "Hey, Trixie," Eli said, "I'm... sorry I yelled at you earlier." "It's okay, Eli. C'mon let's go eat."

After dinner, Eli walked to the living room and laid down on the couch. Trixie did the dishes, Kord lifted his weights, and Pronto took a nap in his hammock. When Trixie walked out of the kitchen, she saw Eli asleep on the couch. Something was definitely wrong. Eli never fell asleep on the couch. What was wrong?


	2. The Bite

Chapter Two

The Bite

The next day, "Eli" Trixie whispered. "Five more minutes mom" Eli was talking in his sleep. He must be dreaming about his mom thought Trixie. Trixie then walked into the kitchen and started to cook breakfast. When Eli finaly woke up, he walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Morning, Eli," Greated Trixie. "Morning" Eli said in a grumpy tone-of-voice. What is wrong with Eli thought Trixie as she set a plate of food in front of Eli.

Later that day, the gang was nearing Dr. Blakk's when all of a sudden Eli collapsed on his mechabeast! "Eli!" Trixie screamed at the top of her lungs. Kord and Pronto, who had been talking, looked up when they heared Trixie scream only to see Eli hunched over on his mechabeast. "What happened!" Kord asked in a alarmed voice. "Eli just collapsed!" Trixie yelled with panic. "Eli, bro, you okay?" Kord asked with concern in his voice. "I... I don't think so." Eli said obviously in pain. "Pronto thinks maybe we should go back home." Pronto suggested. With that they started back to the hideout. With Eli riding with Trixie on her mechabeast and Eli's mecha on self-pilot.

When they finaly got to the hideout, Eli had a fever and had past out. "We need to get him inside," Kord said with concern still in his voice. While he was talking, Kord, picked Eli up, took him inside and laid him on the couch. Then he noticed something. It looked like a little scratch but when Kord looked a little closer he saw that it was no scratch but a bite... a ghoul bite!


	3. We Have a Problem

Chapter Three

We Have a Problem.

"Ummm... guys, we have a problem." Kord said with caution. "What? what's wrong!" Trixie asked with alarm. "Eli's been bitten," Kord said sounding like there was little hope. "By a ghoul" "No, that can't be true!" Trixie nearly yelled. As she was walking over to the couch where Eli was she saw that on his arm there was a red mark. "No, no, no, this can't be happening!" Trixie said in distress. Then the bite on Eli's arm started to ooze blood red water! "Is that darkwater?" Trixie asked in a worried voice. "Yes," kord said still sounding like there was little hope for Eli's survival.

Immediately, Trixie ran to the bathroom to get some cotton-balls and some rubbing alcahol to clean the wound. When she put the cotton ball soaked in rubbing alcohol on Eli's wound, he instantly woke up, "ouch!" That was the first thing Eli said when he woke up. "Sorry, but we need to get this bite cleaned." Trixie said still slightly panicked. "What bite?" asked Eli. "You were bitten by a Ghoul." Trixie said in a sad tone-of-voice. "What!" Eli yelled. Eli then tried to sit up, but his arm was being held down by Trixie. "Eli, you need to stay still," Trixie warned. "If you move around to much the darkwater will spread!" Then Eli collapsed onto the couch exhausted. Trixie continued to clean Eli's arm. And Eli started to doze off every now and then.

After a few minutes of cleaning the bite on Eli's arm, Trixie walked to the bathroom and looked through the first-aid drawer for a bandaid. When she found one she walked back into the living room and put the bandage on Eli's arm. When Pronto was satisfied that Eli was in good hands, he walked into the kitchen to cook one of his insect meals. After dinner, Trixie walked back into the living room and sat on the floor next to Eli. While she was waiting for Eli to wake up, she turned on the game console and started to play her favorite video game, Slug of Terror. She played her game for three hours, then decided that she would sleep on the floor next to Eli. She got up off the floor and walked to her bedroom to get her pillow and a blanket and settled in for the night.


	4. Dr Sting

Chapter Four

Dr. Sting

The next morning, Trixie woke up and saw that Eli was awake. "Morning, Eli, did you sleep well?" Asked Trixie. "Not really." Said Eli obviously very tired. "Want anything to eat?" Trixie asked. "No, thanks." Eli said trying to not alarm Trixie. "How do you feel?" Trixie asked with concern. "I feel like I got hit with a hundred Rammstone slugs." Eli said wearily. Then Trixie got up and walked to the bathroom to get more cotton-balls and rubbing alcohol, so she could clean Eli's arm again. She was appalled by what she saw when she took the bandage off. Eli's arm was red and puffy and was oozing thick, red, puss. Trixie knew what needed to be done, "Kord, Pronto!" Trixie yelled. Kord came running out of the garage and Pronto ran out of his room. "What? What happened?" Kord asked with concern. "I need to go get my dad, he's a doctor and he might be able to help Eli." Trixie explained. "And I'm sure you will need Pronto to help you find the way." Pronto said with pride. "No Pronto, I need you here with Kord and Eli." Trixie said as calmly as she could.

Meanwhile at Dr. Blakk's, "hey boss," Dr. Blakk's assistant ,Maures, said with a smirk. "What?" Dr. Blakk asked in anger. "It's the Shane, he was bitten by one of our Ghoul's." Maures said still smirking. "Good! Then his friends will be looking for the nearest doctor, and that just so happens to be, Dr. Sting."


	5. The Journey (Part One)

Chapter Five

The Journey (Part One)

"How soon do you need to leave?" Kord asked in a worried tone-of-voice. "As soon as I can." Trixie said eagerly. "Well, you will have to go on foot." Kord said hoping that Trixie wouldn't slug him. "Why?" Trixie asked, as she started to get her slugs. "Well, I kind of already started to upgrade the mechabeasts. It may take a while." Kord explained. "Well I guess I'll go on foot then." Trixie said trying to stay calm.

Meanwhile back at Dr. Blakk's, "Maures, send Lock and Load to capture Dr. Sting, and bring him to me." Dr. Blakk said with a smirk.

Back at the hideout, "Bye Trixie, hurry back." Kord said with worry. "I will!" Trixie said as she walked out the door.

After a few hours of walking, Trixie decided to stop and get a snack, "We're half way there." Trixie told her Tormado slug, Bluster. Then Trixie heard something behind her, she drew her Blaster and slowly turned. As she turned she saw a familar slug "Burpy, what are you doing here? I thought you would be with Eli." Trixie said with surprise. "I might need your help. So why don't you come along?"

Later that day back at the hideout, "how's he doing?" Kord asked, worry in his voice. "Not well." Pronto said, as he put a wet wash-cloth on Eli's forehead. "I hope Trixie hurries." Kord said in a hopeful voice.


	6. The Journey (Part Two)

Chapter Six

The Journey (Part Two)

The next day, "we made it Bluster." Trixie said with a smile as she walked into her dads office. It was so quiet. "Dad? Dad! Are you here?" Trixie yelled as she walked into her dads office. There on the counter was a note. The note read, "you'll never save Eli because I've got Dr. Sting. -Dr. Blakk". Trixie gasped "dad, no."

Later that same morning, "no!" Eli yelled as kord held a glass of water to his lips. "Eli, you need to drink something." Kord insisted. When Eli finaly gave up, Kord was able to get the water into him. Eli tried to spit it out but Kord clamped his mouth shut so he couldn't. Even that little struggle took a lot out of Eli and he soon fell back to sleep.

Meanwhile at Dr. Sting's office, "we need a plan." Trixie said to Burpy, "I got it! We can take my dads mecha to Dr. Blakk's citadle!" With that Trixie ran out the back door, hopped on her dads mecha and ran full throtle down the road.

Back at Dr. Blakk's," tell me about your research." Dr. Blakk requested. "Well I am researching a cure for Ghoul slug bites, and I beleive I may have found one." Dr. Sting replied.


	7. The Plan

Chapter Seven  
The Plan

It only took a short time before Trixie was standing near Dr. Blakk's citadel. In that short time she had devised a plan. She was going to slug one of Dr. Blakk's goons, take they're uniform and sneak into the citadel. If it works for Eli, it will work for me, Trixie thought. She decided to hide and wait for one of Dr. Blakk's goons to come down the trail.

About ten minutes later, here came a goon. Trixie jumped into action. Before he knew it, the goon was wrapped in a arachnet web. Then Trixie grabbed a large stick and hit him over the head. She took the pony tails out of her hair and pulled the mask over her head. I hope Eli is okay, She thought as she did all this.

Back at the hideout, "maybe we should move Eli into his room where he's more comfortable." Kord said suddenly. "Yes perhaps that is a good idea." Pronto agreed. With that, they proceeded to move Eli down stairs to his room. It wasn't as easy as it sounds, not with Eli kicking and thrashing about the way he was. You would think he would have rabies the way he was acting. "There," Kord sighed as he put Eli in his bed.

"Anything unusual?" One of the guards asked as Trixie walked by. "Nope." Trixie replied as casually as she could. Then she swiped the key-card and walked into Dr. Blakk's citadel.


	8. The Attempt

Chapter Eight  
The Attempt

"Phew," Trixie sighed, "we're in."

Burpy squeaked in reply.

"Now I just need to find Dad."

With that, Trixie took off down the hall.

About twenty minutes later, "Dad!" Trixie nearly yelled as she pulled off her mask and walked up to her dads prison cell. "Trix! what are you doing here?" Dr. Sting questioned. "Looking for you!" Trixie responded with urgency in her voice. "Why? What's wrong?" Dr. Sting asked with alarm. "Dad," Trixie was almost in tears now, "Eli was bitten by a ghoul."

"When?"

"About three or four days ago."

"You need to get the antidote in him, fast!"

"What's in the antidote?"

"I should have some hidden in my office."

"Where?"

"Hidden in the bottom drawer under some papers."

"Okay, good. Now let's get you out."

They then attempted to break Dr. Sting out of his cell. "Honey, this isn't going to work. You need to get back to Eli and give him the antidote" Dr. Sting said after a half hour of working at the bars.

"But dad-"

"Don't argue! Eli needs you more than I do."

At that, Trixie turned and ran down the hall.


	9. The Antidote

Chapter Nine  
The Antidote

"Got it!" Trixie said as she grabbed the antidote, "now, let's go save Eli." With that, Trixie ran out of her dads office and jumped back on her dad's mecha.

One hour later, "Where's Eli? Am I too late?" Trixie gasped as she burst through the door. "Oh good, your here. Pronto and I moved Eli into his room." Kord explained, "where's your Dad?"

"At Dr. Blakk's."

"Why? Was he captured?"

"Yes, But I have the antidote." Trixie said as she reached into her pack. When she found it she rushed to Eli's room.

When she opened the door, she was shocked by what she saw. There was Eli, but he was so pail. He almost looked like a ghost. Trixie grabbed the syringe full of antidote and a cotton-ball soaked in rubbing alcohol and walked over to Eli.

When Trixie touched Eli's arm, he thrashed out at her and nearly hit her! "Eli, Eli it's okay. it's me, Trixie." Trixie said as calmly as she could. Eli stopped for a second. But when Trixie touched his arm again he thrashed out! "Kord, do you think you could hold him down so I can give him the antidote?" Trixie asked.

"Sure."

"Thanks, Kord."

"No problem."

While Kord held Eli down, Trixie gave him the shot and watched as his color slowly came back. "Good it's working." Trixie breathed.


	10. Healing

Chapter Ten

Healing

"Well Dr. Sting are you willing to give me the antidote yet?"

"Never!"

"Suit your self."

With that, Dr. Blakk Turned and walked away, leaving Dr. Sting to starve.

Meanwhile, at the hideout. "T-Trixie?" Eli stuttered, weakly.

"Eli!" Trixie exlamed running over to his bed and hugging him.

Then Trixie noticed that the swelling around the bite on Eli's arm had gone down.

She gently touched around the bite, "it's not hot!"

Then she pressed the back of her hand to Eli's forehead, his fever had subsided.

"that's incredible!"

"What is?"  
"you seem to be completely healed."

Then Trixie jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Kord! Pronto! Eli's awake!" Trixie yelled as she ran up the stares.

Kord came running out of his room and Pronto fell out of his hammock. The three of them ran down stares and into Eli's room.

"Eli, bro your awake!"

"How long was I out?"

"Almost a week."

Eli then got out of bed and walked out of the room.

**Hi guys and thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Oh don't worry the story isn't over yet. **


End file.
